


Marksman

by Wrespawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Gun Violence, Guns, Heist, Jealousy, M/M, Phone Sex, but Geoff is definitely overhearing shit, jealous geoff, okay phone sex is a bit of a stretch, via group communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn
Summary: The Fakes are in the middle of a heist when a familiar sniper starts helping them out.Warnings: There's violence in the sense of a full-on canon-flavored shoot-out with the cops, but there's no sexualized violence.  Brief consensual slutshaming language.





	Marksman

Bullets hammered across the rooftops of Los Santos like lead rain.On a certain rooftop, two of the city’s most dangerous crime lords ducked behind cover as law enforcement swarmed over the concrete.

“This is Kingpin and Golden Boy, we’ve got some serious heat on our ass!”Geoff winced as a bullet hit the side of the cover, spraying concrete dust.“Mogar, Vagabond, do you have the goods?”

_“This is Mogar, the cash is not in hand but we’re cracking the safe.”_

Gavin lifted his golden pistol and fired before ducking back behind the cover to reload.“Geoff, I’ve decided I don’t like being diversion!”

“You always say that, Gav, and then at every new heist time you ask to be diversion!”

“Well, it always sounds fun when we’re at headquarters.”

Geoff leaned out from behind shelter and gunned down another officer.Something small and bright caught his eye.A faint red dot, darting over the concrete before settling on a cop.Geoff’s eyes widened and he yanked Gavin back, putting cover between them and the direction that the dot had come from.

“ _Sniper_!”

The unmistakable _twang_ of a bullet cut the air, and the cop dropped.

“J-jesus — who the _fuck_ is sniping?”Geoff touched his com.“Is there a Fake giving us cover fire with a sniper rifle?”

_“Just told you, Kingpin, we’re cracking the safe.No snipers here.”_

“Wheels?Rimmy?”

_“Rimmy here, I’m covering the exit for Mogar and Vagabond and I haven’t fired my gun yet.Not that I’m bitter.”_

_“Wheels is still en route, I’m sure as shit not giving you sniper fire from a helicopter.”_

Suddenly, Gavin laughed, bright and jubilant, as gunfire crackled around them.

“Aaaaaaaaa I know who that sniper is!It’s Ray!Geoff, Ray’s back in town!”

“What?”Geoff ducked as a bullet crackled against the wall by his shoulder, then swung his gun around to return fire.“No way, last I heard from Ray he was overseas.” 

“But that’s the exact way Ray shoots people!”

“That’s the — _what_?”

Gavin scrambled to his feet.“I’m gonna say hi!”

Before Gavin could jump out from behind the cover, Geoff grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him back so hard that Gavin yelped.Geoff slammed Gavin into the wall, tattooed hand fisted in his shirt.

“Are you nuts?” Geoff snarled under his breath.“Yeah, maybe that sniper is Ray, but what if he’s not?”

“He is!”Gavin shoved Geoff back, then reached into his pocket.“I can prove it!”

Gavin pressed a gas station receipt against the concrete wall, pulled out a pen, and began to draw on it.Geoff squinted in disbelief before leaning around the corner to return fire.Three more shots, one less cop.

“Gavin, what the hell are you doing?”

“Proving it!” 

Geoff pulled back behind the cover to see Gavin holding up the receipt with a proud smile.Two words were written on it with a heart between them.

_Gavvy_ ♡ _Ray_

Gavin held the paper around the cover, out in the open.A harsh zing cut the air.When he pulled the paper back, there was a bullet hole directly through the heart.He laughed and stuck his finger through it.

“It’s him!He’s back in town!”

Geoff blinked at the bullet hole.“…Holy fuck, it’s Ray.”A smile was spreading across his face.“If that’s Ray…”

Geoff walked out from behind the cover, gun blazing.One, two, three, and there were no more cops firing on him and Gavin.Geoff lowered his gun with a smirk.

“Thanks, Ray.”He reloaded as he turned to Gavin.“Hey.Wanna give Ray a little show before we join the others?”

Gavin shot an eager look at the building across the street, where the sniper fire must have come from.“Oooh, think he’s watching through the scope?”

“You know he is.”Geoff hooked two tattooed fingers through Gavin’s belt, yanking him closer.“Think we can make him jealous?”

A sudden _zing_ whipped past Geoff’s head and took his hat off.Gavin almost fell over laughing as Geoff staggered back with a curse.

“Ooooh he’s totally watching!” Gavin could barely breathe.“I think you bloody well made him jealous, Geoff!”

“Fuckin— my goddamn _hat!”_ Geoff flicked an angry middle finger at the high rise across the street.“Ray owes me a new hat!”

“See you ‘round, Geoff, I’ll catch up!”

Geoff blinked as Gavin skipped over to the ladder that led back to the street.“Hey, where are you going?”

“To find Ray!”Gavin grabbed the rungs of the ladder and swung his legs over the side of the building.He gave Geoff a thumbs-up as he began climbing down.“I’ll be right back, don’t stop the heist for me!”

With that, he was gone.Geoff let out a long sigh and began stalking across the roof, towards a different ladder.He touched his com as he walked.

“Mogar, Vagabond, status!”

_“This is Vagabond, we’ve got the cash!We're clearing out!”_

“Rimmy?”

_“Right here, Kingpin.   Things are still pretty quiet here, but holy fuck do I hear a lot of sirens.Who pissed off the entire police force?”_

Geoff hopped from the ladder to the trashcan-packed alley.He shot a glance at the high rise across the main street.He hoped Ray was still giving him cover fire, because he could hear sirens too.

“That’d be me and Golden Boy.Before he fucking _ran off_.”Geoff shifted his grip on his gun as he slunk down the alley, changing channels on his com.“Golden Boy, come in!”

A voice came through the com: familiar, but not Gavin’s.

_“Psyche.This is codename Roses, checking in.What’s up, Geoff?”_

“Ray?” In spite of himself, Geoff laughed into the com.“Holy shit, man, it’s really you!How’ve you been?It’s been ages!”

_“Let’s just say I’m wanted overseas.”_

“Oh shit.”

_“Nah, it’s cool.I had a good time.But I gotta lay low for a bit, I figured I’d swing back in town and see the Crew.I see you’re staying busy.”_

“Dude…”Geoff hopped up on a chain link fence with a brilliant grin on his face. “It is great to hear your voice again.”

_“Likewise.Hey, hold still a second, you’ve got a cop on your six.”_

Geoff froze on top of the fence, and a bullet zinged past his ear.He saw a body hit the floor behind him.

“Thanks, man.”He hopped down the other side, landing hard on the concrete.“Great shot, as always.”

_“I get a lot of practice.”_

“Hey, Gav’s with you, right?”

_“Yeah, I took his com.His mouth’s busy anyway.Right, bitch?”_

Geoff’s heart skipped a beat.He flinched as a sniper bullet zipped past him and shot down a cop.

“You’re sniping around me while he’s blowing you?” he snarled.“What if you fuckin’ miss!”

_“Geoff, please, I can aim and get sucked at the same time.I’m not some amateur.”_

The wail of a cop car yanked Geoff’s attention towards the main street.He cursed and ducked behind a wall as bullets sprayed past him.

_“Besides, it’s not like Gavin’s giving a stellar performance.I leave him alone with you idiots for a couple months and now he can’t suck a dick to save his life.What’d you do to him?”_

“What did we— oh come on, Ray, don’t be mean!”Geoff fired back at the cop car, his bullets leaving snowflake-fractures in the windshield.“Gav’s a great lay!”

_“Yeah, but insults get him wet.”_

“Th-that’s—“Geoff’s breath hitched and his next shot missed the squad car.“Sh-shut up.”

_“Hey, Gav, drop your pants.I didn’t come back into town for a half-assed lay.”_

Geoff cursed and ripped a grenade off his belt, tossing it down the alley towards the car and ducking around the nearest corner.He braced himself as the grenade— and the police car— _boomed._

_“Enjoying the show, Geoff?I’m about to get it in.”_

“I’m in the middle of a fucking firefight, Ray!”

_“You’d be in a bigger one without the suppressing fire.You’re welcome.”_

Geoff pressed himself against a brick wall, catching his breath.He touched his com, changing the channel. 

“Wheels, please tell me you’re on time with the chopper.”

_“Right on schedule, boss!Why?Are things good down there?”_

“Things are—“Geoff swallowed.He reached down and adjusted his boner.“…Great.Things are great.See you at the rendezvous point.”

_“All right, Wheels out.”_

Geoff cursed.Against his better judgement, he switched back to Gavin’s feed just in time to hear Ray moan.

_“Ooooh fuck that’s good…. Oh hey, Geoff.Gav said your rendezvous is across the street.Road’s clear, I’d cross it now if you can.”_

“You’re a fucking menace, Roses,” Geoff growled.He reloaded his gun and ran out into the main street. 

The street was thick with cops— most of them dead.The ones still standing all had their guns trained on the high rise, the open window that Ray must be firing out of.Geoff fired a spray into the crowd and shot a few down before the barrels started turning his way.

“Roses, you’ve gotta clear out!” He shouted into his com, retreating into cover as he started to draw more attention.“They’ve figured out where you are!”

_“Mmh, yeah?Guess I’d better finish up with this slut.”_

“D-damnit, Ray—”

_“Hope you want sloppy seconds tonight.”_ Ray’s breath was heavy through the com. _“I’m gonna— mmmh— send him back to you dripping.”_

Geoff’s breath hitched and he almost stumbled as he ran.He could hear more sirens.“Shit—“

_“Ooooh fuck… nnnh, get behind cover, Geoff, I wanna get a shot off while I— ah, fuck—“_

Geoff flung himself behind a wall, chest heaving.On the street, he heard a _bang_ that sounded like a cop car exploding, the way it would when a sniper bullet hit exactly the wrong place.

_“Ah… perfect.Always wanted to do that.”_

Geoff panted as he leaned back against the cracked brick wall.He kept his gun lifted, just in case, as he gave himself a quick squeeze through his dress pants.Fuck, he was _hard._

_“Well, that’s my cue to jet.Hey, good luck with the heist, man.Grab drinks later?”_

Geoff’s breath was heavy, his hand still on his dick.“F-fuck you, Ray.”

_“Language, Geoff.Do you blow Gavin with that mouth?By the way, I wouldn’t trust him with any heavy lifting for the rest of this heist.He’s gonna be walking funny.Roses out.”_

The com clicked.

“Ray?”Geoff cursed as he raced down the alley towards the rendezvous point.“Dammit, Ray, put Gavin on the line!”

A new voice came over the com. _“This is Mogar, I’m with Vagabond and I have the goods.We’ve joined up with Rimmy.Where’s the fucking pickup?”_

_“Wheels here, pickup is waiting on Kingpin and Golden Boy.Are you guys close?”_

Geoff swerved around a corner.“I’m almost there, but Golden Boy fucked off to go pick flowers.”

_“What?”_

“Don’t worry about it.Wait on us, Wheels, we’ll be there soon.”

The com crackled, and Gavin’s familiar voice finally came through.

_“Ello, Geoffers!Ran into Ray, had a lovely time, how’s the heist going?”_

“Peachy,” Geoff growled into his com.“Meet at the drop point, Jack’s en route.”

_“Oh, I’m just about there!Man, you sure had a lot of cops after you.Or so Ray told me, anyway.Couldn’t tell, was a touch distracted.”_

Geoff snorted as he ran.“Shut up.”

The rendezvous point was just beyond the docks, on a beach beside a cliff.Geoff hopped a fence and landed on sand.The cliff— and hopefully behind it, Jack’s chopper— weren’t far away.He could hear sirens behind him, a confusion of whirring and wailing, but they didn’t seem to be following him.

Now if only he could stop imagining the smug fucking grin that Ray must be wearing right now—

Geoff rounded the corner of the cliff, out of breath.There was the chopper.He wrenched open the door and hauled himself in, _still_ annoyingly hard.

Jack leaned into view from the pilot’s seat, flashing him a smile and tapping her com. 

“Eyyyy, Kingpin’s here!”

_“Finally!”_

Geoff settled in a seat with a long huff.“Golden Boy shouldn’t be far behind.At least he’d fucking better not be.”

Jack’s gaze dropped meaningfully, fixing on the tent in his pants.“…Guess you had a good heist, huh?”

Geoff’s face heated and he crossed his arms.“Shut up, Jack.”

Gavin’s face popped into view through the open door, distinctly flush-cheeked and smug.

“Sorry I’m late.”He hopped into the chopper, and it began pulling off the ground before the door was even closed.“Man, I am having a wonderful time!Are you having a good heist, Jack?”

Jack held out a thumbs-up, keeping her eyes ahead.“I’m having a great time, Gavin!”

Geoff huffed.“Maybe the next heist won’t involve a play-by-play of Gavin getting his ass rammed, that’d be pretty nice.”

Gavin froze in front of his seat.“My what now?”

The chopper lurched in the air, and Gavin was tossed into his seat.

“He wouldn’t shut up about how he was fucking your ass and—“

“He— wh— “Gavin sputtered as the aircraft zoomed away from the city.“He didn’t do a damn thing to my ass, I was the one on top!”

“That’s not how _he_ told it.Didn’t you hear him?”

“Well I was balls deep in him, a little goddamn distracted!”Gavin flung his arms out.“Had him hanging half out the window so he could keep firing!How would that work if I was on bottom, he aims around my head while I’m bloody bent over?”

The chopper lurched again as Geoff launched himself across the cabin to grab Gavin’s shirt.

_“Ray was firing around me with your dick up his ass?”_

Jack twisted around in the pilot’s seat.“Ray’s back in town?Oh man, I haven’t seen him in ages!”

The aircraft lurched again, and Geoff slumped back into his seat.“Shut the fuck up, Jack,” he grumbled.

“Geez, who pissed in your cornflakes?”

“Oh!”Gavin reached into his jacket.“Ray wanted me to give you something.”

“Is it a new fucking hat?”

Gavin pulled out a bright red rose.

Geoff blinked.Gavin held it out, and gingerly, Geoff took it.A reluctant smile was starting to creep over his face.

“…Okay, fine,” he related.“I missed him too.”


End file.
